Just A Cup Of Love
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Who would've thought, that matchmaking could be as easy as a cup of hot spiced cinnamon apple cider on a chilly day in Radiant Garden. Go figure. At least, Leon didn't think it would be possible. Should guys really flirt with other guys? Then again, maybe its a good thing. Harmless fluff to rot your teeth a little XD


Disclaimer: All characters represented in this work of Fanfiction are copyrighted to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own nothing, except the fluff.

AN: XD Okay. I haven't written Fluff in FOREVER. I just got the idea to do this Fluff piece since I've been role playing FF/KH/TWEWY/Avengers multi crossover with AnimeLover147 on YouTube via Skype XD And because I've drowned her in so much Cleon fluff on the RP, I figured I'd try and douse you all in some Fluff. Maybe this will get me working on "Love is a Coliseum" and editing "I Write The Stories" Heh. I owe you guys so much fluff and smut.

* * *

Fall was a season that Leon appreciated and welcomed with open arms. It may have seemed weird that he welcomed the changing colors on the trees. The trees changing of colors meant it was going to lose those colorful leaves. Cluttering up Aerith's gardens and clogging up the rain gutters throughout Radiant Garden. But to Leon, he considered it a way to stay busy. With the riddance of Heartless, peace restored in all the Worlds and all the Keyholes safely closed for the last time. He looked forward to moments when he could busy himself. When he wasn't looking up ways to keep himself busy; he spent his time reading the vast library that lined Merlin's walls. Even if he was the Head of the Restoration Committee. That didn't mean slacking off on his studies.

Studies in magic should the moment arise that he had to help defend the Town he love and lived in. It had been drilled into him to always be learning something new. He missed the person that had drilled that into his head. But she was in a better place now, much like every one else he had lost. Fond memories were always there in the back of his mind that he would pull up when he felt down. And even with pulling up those memories, it caused sadness and tears.

Tears he had sworn he had finished crying long ago.

_To see you all again...I would face the Devil himself..._

"Leon?" a voice called out behind him as he stood leaning on a rake, "Leon, can I bother you for a second?"

Turning faintly about, he came nose to nose with a feminine brunette, "What can I help you with, Aerith?"

Sighing contently, she held up a mug of something warm, "I was wondering if you would play guinea pig for me? I'm doing my best to keep Yuffie away from the sweets I'm trying out for the Fall Season. And Tifa doesn't care for warm drinks."

"And Cloud is..." before she could further go about the other man amongst them; she watched Leon take a sip of the spiced drink, "Well?"

Leon took another sip, "Its got a bite to it, kind of sweet like an apple."

"Its Spiced Hot Apple Cider, its something that I thought I'd try making for when it gets nippy. Fall around here is far different then back in Midgar."

"You always talk about that place, what's it like?" Leon took another sip of the drink, noticing a light sprinkle of cinnamon about the rim of the mug, "From what Yuffie has told me is mostly about where she came from...some place called Wuy...tai or something?"

Aerith could only contently giggle to herself, "Wu-tai. Wutai. That's mainly a jungled area of Gaia, the World we came from. Midgar is more industrial, a little like here if you wanted to put Traverse Town and Twilight Town in with this one," glancing about she began to admire the way the town was painted with a lovely light from the autumun colors.

"Midgar was seen as the hustle and bustle town since ShinRa Electric Power Company made the city into a high rise of sorts. Filled with cars, congestion, and numerous counts of people living in the Slums. Not compared to here. Here its pristine and there is no sign of a smoke stack anywhere."

Leon could only agree with her; where he had come from, it had been an industrialized floating fortress. But his beginnings had begun in a ramble shambled Orphanage. To look at him now, no one could realize that the proud leader was once a little lost boy. Standing alone in the rain, wandering when his Big Sister was coming back to take him home. Sometimes, when he watch the children playing in the Town Square. If there was a child crying because he or she was lost. He would make himself vacant. It brought up those memories.

"Well, if you're done with the drink now, Leon, I can take the cup inside and wash it," Aerith made to grab it, but Leon's grip was hard against it, "Leon?"

"Huh?" he hadn't realized how hard he had been grabbing the mug, "...Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. If you don't mind, I'm gonna take this over to the Shop and see if Cloud would like a taste."

Aerith chuckled to herself, "Good luck getting him to try it. He doesn't take to new tastes like you do."

"We'll see," Leon commented back as he made his way for the Gummi Hangar; he knew Cloud would be hiding out there working on his bike.

* * *

Cloud had been hard at work tinkering on his bike. Lately, it had been making noises on delivery, and right now, Yuffie wasn't helping him. Her mouth was running a million miles per hour about nonsensical things. And it was driving Cloud insane. All Cid could do was pretend to ignore her, while laughing to himself at the view of Cloud. He could Cid was at his breaking point of taking the wrench to upside her head. But if he did that, Aerith, not to mention Tifa and Leon would be on him. They all kept a vigil out for Yuffie, and if Cloud did harm.

He had to answer to them.

Why Leon? Because he considered a young sister and it was his duty to protect her. And from what it seemed like, little sister Yuffie was going to need it. Her babbling was reaching Cloud's boiling point, and as he was about to reach and whallop her one. Someone intervene.

"Cloud Strife. You strike her, and I'll tell Aerith whose been swiping treats from the pantry in between meals. Don't think I don't notice," Leon called out as he walked in the shop, mug in hand.

Yuffie chuckled as a dark cloud crossed Cloud's face, "Says the one who does it right after him, Leon."

"Yuffie!"

Cid chuckled, "Yuffie, lay off those two and get your tail out of my Shop. Go bother Tifa."

"She booted me earlier."

"Fine, then go bug Aerith."

"She's in the middle of making new sweets," Leon brought up as he took another sip of his drink, "And when she's baking, no one is allowed in the kitchen."

* * *

Swearing under his breath, Cid went back to Work, grumbling about annoying Ninja Princesses that need to learn patience. And silence. But she wasn't listening. Yuffie continued along her way as she watched Leon eying Cloud's bike. Even though, it seemed that Cloud was attempting to catch glimpses of Leon. It had been happening often. When both men thought that the other wasn't looking. The other was oggling the other. Leon had to admit it, he looked _hot _in pleather. Add on the long sleeve shirt to replace his usual one that he wore with the pleather jacket complete fluffy collar on the jacket.  
The man was a walking advertisment for Calvin Klein.

And Cloud was fighting back hard to not grab a piece of the man's posterior.

Leon on the other hand, he liked watching Cloud at work. Seeing the man work with his hands. He could see every muscle move with him when he tweaked something or moved a certain way. It was enough to make him want to cry from the perfection in front of him. Cloud had always seemed like an angelic man with the way his spiky blond locks squared off his face. It wasn't fair. All Leon had was the scar across his face.

Nothing sexy about that.

But to Cloud, he loved nothing more then that part of Leon's facial features. Some thought that it made Leon look tough, unapproachable. To Cloud, it just split his features in just a way that he wanted to simply kiss the man for being so damn hot like that. As exciting as it was to admire one another from across the room, with the biggest known nutter about trying to get them together. It wasn't the time or the place. Leon had come with a purpose to talk to Cloud. Moving the cup from one hand to the other, Leon walked up to Cloud as he admired what the man was doing with the bike. When Cloud came up for a moment again, Leon handed him the mug he had been drinking from.

Upon seeing the mug, Cloud seemed confused by the gesture, "Its Aerith's last drink concoction. I figured you could use a pick me up from all your hard work."

"Why does it smell of cinnamon?" Cloud quiped as he ran a finger along the edge before putting a finger into the liquid, only to pull back a burnt finger tip, "Geez! Hot enough for you?"

Leon had become lost in the way Cloud had pulled his finger out of the hot liquid and was preparing to suck on the hot digit. He shouldn't be doing what he was thinking of doing, but; it was too late. In front of Cid and Yuffie, Leon grabbed Cloud's burnt digit and brought it gently to his own lips. Giving the burn a light kiss, much like any Mother would do to their child. Much like Matron had done for Leon whenever he would fall down and get hurt. It seemed like it had been longer then either man thought it was. Slowly pulling a way from Cloud's finger, Leon retrieved his mug from Cloud before taking his leave. Cid was stunned; he had never seen another man do that to another man. Whatever it had been, he needed a smoke break. It was too much for him. But Yuffie, she was frozen to the spot with built up excitement. As much as she wanted to tell Cloud that it had been an indirect kiss with Leon.

It wouldn't have counted anyways.

It just meant she had to play Matchmaker with these two.

Even if it meant getting her punted halfway across the Town Square.

With Yuffie gone to make her plans, and Cid taking a "Smoke Break", Cloud was left alone with what had happened. What had just happened? Why was it that Leon had taken his leave so quickly and suddenly after kissing his finger for him? The last person who had done that had been his Mother when he had been a little boy. To have a grown man kiss his finger for him.

That was different. But, cute.

* * *

Leon had been a blushing mess as he had raced back to the Restoration Committee House. There was no way he could face Cloud again after that. If Cloud did come after him, all he would do was duck his head. And hope that the man didn't try and hit him. Or at least, try and stand to face the man if he laughed in his face. As Leon power walked for the house; it hadn't him till he was at the back door and his hand was on the door handle. Where was his mug?

"...Crap. If I walk in this door without that mug, Aerith is going to be mad. She loves all of her mugs and I don't need to walk in there without one of her mugs," Leon cursed under his breath as he took his hand away from the door, "I guess I'll just have to go ba-"

The man he had been thinking of, of how he would react to Leon kissing the man's burnt fingertip. He was standing in front of him now. With the mug in hand. What crazy luck was he having today? All he needed to see now was Yuffie being an average person and not some kid on a sugar high. Then again, that was out of this world, wishful thinking. Far out there, wishful thinking. And right now, he would give anything for her to intervene instead of standing here, awkwardly, staring at the man he couldn't help feeling something for.

Cloud could see that Leon wasn't going to say anything, "You...left this in the Shop. If Cid comes back from his so called "Smoke Break", and finds it in the Shop, I'll be the one dealing with the after effects. And his smoky lung rant about dishes don't belong in a Mechanic Shop."

Leon could imagine that, a faint chuckle crossed his face, "Yeah, Cid can be a hard case, but he means well."

"He may mean well, but not when he's in your face, giving you a face full of tobacco twinged breath while he rambles. And waving around his own mug of tea."

The faint chuckle that Leon had been holding back, became a mild belly laugh as the image of a Dragon like Cid raving about. Tea spilling out of his "#1 Air Pilot" mug, only to swear and smoke to billow out of his nostrils and mouth as he ranted harder. Even as he felt it scolding him while a hyped little squirrel that looked like Yuffie ran around his feet. It was hard to not laugh, and before Leon knew it, he was doubled over at the waist laughing. As awkward as it may have looked to those passing by, let alone to Cloud, Leon couldn't help laughing. Cloud watched the scene unfolding in front of him; it worried him a little. He had never seen Leon laugh so hard. Placing a hand out towards the man's shoulder to soothe him. Thinking the man was in hysterics, Cloud began to rub softly at the man's shoulder.

"It...wasn't that funny, Leon...you okay?" Cloud leaned down till he was eye level to eye level with Leon.

What he found there, was a sight that he wanted to behold all the time. There was a sparkly in those usually stormy grey eyes. A sparkle that held a twilight of stars that were twinkling with merriment. Somehow, he had created that sparkle in this man's eyes. Oh how he wanted to capture that moment forever, and the more he looked into the man's eyes. The more he seemed to let his gaze run over Leon's face. He may not admit to any turn ons, but that scar betwixt the man's eyes. It was a major turn on. Even those lips as they pulled back to reveal a full toothy laugh as the man continued to laugh. His lips were not too masculine, and yet, not too feminine. Those lips had been on his finger tip just moments earlier. Right now, he wanted to feel those lips against his, but catching the man's lips while he was laughing. That was a disaster waiting to happen. All he could do was peck the man's nose.

Catching his breath, Leon stopped as he looked up at Cloud's face, "Wh-What...What was that?"

"You kissed my fingertip to make me feel better earlier...I just thought..."

_Oh Gaia, this man isn't fair. I can't even give a reason for why I kissed his nose! Why is he so damn cute!? Its not fair! Oh screw it!_

"MMPHF?!" Leon let out as he felt his face and head being held fast in Cloud's hands as he felt Cloud's lips melting against his lips, "Mmmm..."

_Oh sweet Shiva...wh-why...why is he doing this? Two guys don't kiss, but, mmm...its so sweet, soft...should I...should I run my hands through his hair? _

**CLICK!**

Neither man knew what had happened, till both were slowly pulling away at the feeling of a flash in their face, "AA! WHAT THE HELL!?  
"Damn, that's bright!"

Yuffie was giggling like a mad woman as she ran off, camera in hand, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she was singing that as she ran away, leaving the two men stunned as to what had happened.

And what had happened?

Just harmless flirting that was unseen and unregistered, what harm was there in that? Especially between two men. There seemed to be no harm in it. Especially now, that the flirting had become something more. To think, spiced hot apple cinnamon cider, was the key to unlocking feelings that neither knew existed.

Leon sighed as he started to get his vision back, "I guess we have Aerith to thank for this..."

"Mmh, she does make a really good glass of whatever this was...its sweet and has a bite to it, like you," a goofty smile crossed Cloud's face as he felt Leon place his arms around Cloud's neck, "Hmm...care to share that kiss again? Without camera clicking interfering Ninjas?"

"Never thought you'd ask," Leon closed the gap as he felt Cloud's arms wrap around his waist, the mug hanging from his fingers, enjoying the taste of cinnamon on Leon's lips.


End file.
